


Heartbeat

by Thunderdogz



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst (?), Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, basically kirk gets huet really really bad, gentle vibes, i might someday who knows, i wanted to write something soft, no, no i will not, will i give it context?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderdogz/pseuds/Thunderdogz
Summary: "See?" Kirk says softly. "Still beating."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Heartbeat

The sight of Kirk in the biobed, pale and exhausted and bruised but _alive_ causes Spock to let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in the first place. 

" _Jim_." He says softly, moving to stand next to him. Kirk smiles at him, warm and sunny. 

And _alive_.

"Jeez Spock," Kirk says, voice teasing, "You look like a mess. When was the last time you slept?" 

Biting back the familiar response of _Vulcans do not require as much rest,_ Spock sighs, letting his shoulders fall with the exhale of breath. 

"I could not rest, Captain, the condition of your wounds kept me even from the most basic form of meditation."

If Kirk is bothered by this statement, he doesn't show it. "It wasn't that severe-"

"Jim." Spock cuts him off, almost pleadingly. "Your heart stopped _three times_ while they were operating. Do not attempt to convince me that it was nothing." 

Kirk, ever illogical, just smiles even wider. 

"It seems to be working just fine to me, Mister Spock, I think the biofunction monitors are proving that quite well." 

His face grows impossibly softer. "And...if you don't belive those readings...you can see for yourself." 

He gently takes Spock's hand, moving it to press it gently against his chest, right above where his heart beats, strong and steady, just as the monitors show.

"See?" Kirk says softly. "Still beating." 

"You almost died." It comes out barely more than a whisper. "I almost lost you." 

In response, Kirk kisses him gently, still pressing Spock's hand over his heart. It's a reassurance. _I am here._ _I am alive._ It's a promise. 

Spock moves his other hand to gently cup his beloved's cheek. _He is here,_ he thinks, feeling the strong pulse beneath his fingers. _He is alive_.


End file.
